


In Your Eyes

by tryslora



Category: Magic University
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Gender Change, M/M, Other, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle hasn't been able to forget what happened, and his dreams keep bringing him back to undo the lock one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the end of Book 2 of the Magic University series. It is also based on thoughts of my own about some of the directions the story might be going in, but these should not be taken as gospel in any way.
> 
> These characters and this world belong to Cecilia Tan. I just woke up with a burning need to write this fic.

Kyle had been here before. In fact, every night since the moon was new, for fourteen nights straight now, his dreams had begun like this.

He raced through hallways, knowing he had somewhere to go, knowing that the only way out was to find the stairs down. Once he found them, he took them down two at a time, leaping as if he could somehow get ahead of himself and that by arriving there faster, things would be different. They were almost interminable, as if new stairs arrived the longer he ran down. But these were the stairs in the tower, and he knew where they came out and he twisted his mind around the dream, launching himself off the fifth stairs from the bottom, into the air, landing flat-footed and slightly crouched just outside the open door to the room where the founder's stone lay.

Frost was there, as he had been every other night, sitting on the edge of the stone, elbows on his knees, head bowed, three cards in his hands. And just like every night, Kyle stopped with his hand against the arch of the doorway and stared at him.

After a moment, Frost raised his head, ice-blue eyes meeting Kyle's gaze, and Kyle felt a now familiar shock roll through him, his cock rising to greet that fearful challenge.

On every other night, Kyle had tried to step into the room, to go where he was drawn. And on every other night, there had been a shield around the room, leaving him to watch as Frost's gaze lowered again, as the other boy lay back and began to stroke himself as if entirely unware of Kyle's presence. And Kyle had stroked himself as well, watching Frost's groans mirror his own, and leaning heavily against that doorjam when the orgasm rolled through him even as he watched Frost shoot over his stomach. And every time as Kyle woke up, cock hard and aching but his body feeling as if he'd reached completion already, he had wondered if these dreams were true. And if they were helping the boy who'd had so much trouble since his relationship with a siren.

Kyle followed pattern this night, taking a step forward towards Frost, his hand outstretched. When nothing met him in resistance, he took another quick step forward, then another, until he stood within the room and only feet from Frost, who watched him warily.

"Frost," Kyle said quietly, because it was what he had always called him except that once when they were trapped and seeking their way out of it. And because it was how the other boy felt to him since then, cold and aloof, freezing him out.

Frost drew in a deep breath, soft and shuddering, and breathed it out on a single word. "Timothy."

That, more than anything else, drew Kyle in. He sat on the stone next to Timothy, knees barely brushing his, and held out his hand in silent request to see the cards. Gaze dropping away, Timothy held out the three cards in a fan: the Ace of Swords, the Page of Swords, and the Lovers.

Oh.

Kyle took the cards from Timothy's nerveless fingers and laid them aside on the stone. "It's okay," he said. "It's only in our dreams. You can go back to ignoring me in the fall." No one had to know. But he'd been led here, night after night until the moon shone full, and Kyle didn't think he should leave now. He felt that he was here for a reason, and the ache in his groin gave him one way to solve it. Even if he hadn't declared a concentration in esoterics, his magic still drew in through arousal, and right now, he was about as aroused as he could get.

Kyle touched Timothy's cheek, and when the other boy looked at him there was fear and pain in those pale eyes. "It's okay," Kyle repeated as he closed the distance to kiss him. It was meant to be soft and reassuring, but when Timothy whimpered softly, clinging to his shoulders with a sudden painful grip, Kyle's mouth opened and he sank into it, kissing him hungrily.

There was a quiet desperation in every touch from Timothy, fingers raking down Kyle's back, teeth grazing his lips. Timothy moaned again, and he tugged on Kyle as he fell back into the same position he'd been in every night that Kyle had seen. Kyle stretched out next to him, willing their clothes gone. His hand stroked over Timothy's chest, following the thin line of hair from his belly button down to his silk hard cock, already waiting for his touch. Timothy moaned and arched, hips lifting to thrust himself into the circle of Kyle's fingers.

"Ti--" Kyle started to speak, but Timothy grabbed him, crushing his mouth against him for a kiss. No words then, just this. Just release. He pulled back from the kiss, mouth finding a path over Timothy's neck, down to the hollow of his throat. Kyle nuzzled him there, waiting for each soft sigh, and the way the other boy lost his tension, switching to another better kind, hips continuing to thrust his cock into Kyle's hand.

Too dry. Kyle spit into his hand, stroking that along the length, rewarded by another groan. He could feel the energy building around them, here in this place of ritual, even in the dream. Each stroke drew it further out, as if everything Kyle drew in pooled into Timothy. And this, this was what was needed. Energy and release. Letting go.

This wasn't sex without meaning. There was every reason in the world for this, and with that thought, Kyle let go of his own restraints. Whatever was best for Timothy was what was needed here.

He kissed down over Timothy's chest, tongue circling each nipple, teeth grazing each hard nub until the other boy cried out softly. Then he trailed lower, sliding off the stone until he crouched between Timothy's bent knees.

Kyle licked the underside of his cock from root to tip, letting his tongue swirl around the head before he opened his mouth and took Timothy in. There was a bright surge in energy, and dimly Kyle realized it was a type of penetration he'd never had, a sort of small virginity, then that was forgotten as Timothy cried out. Fingers tangled in Kyle's hair, clinging to him, dragging him closer and pushing him away all at once. There were words without coherence, strange sounds babbled from a strangled throat as Timothy thrust into him, over and over.

But this wasn't what Kyle was here for. He was sure of it, as sure as he was that he had to be here for this, right now. That if he walked out, Timothy would be lost in some way for good. And that thought of losing someone else he cared for burned in a thick knot of fear in Kyle's belly. He let Timothy's cock slip from his mouth and let his tongue slide down further, lifting the other boy's legs over his shoulders to make it easier.

His tongue found the small puckered hole, and as he rimmed it carefully, he was rewarded by another strangled shout, the fists in his hair tightening abruptly. He teased with gentle touch, then firmer, soaking him and opening him up as Timothy's cries grew higher and more keening, pushing against Kyle's tongue.

Kyle didn't let up, his tongue pushing past the tension of that opening as his hand slid up, seeking Timothy's cock. But he found something else instead, soft and sopping wet, folds that drew his fingers between them, as Timothy gasped.

Kyle pulled back, eyes wide, staring up the body he crouched by. The hips flared, then nipped in at the waist, flaring out again in small breasts, nipples thick and taut. That face... the long dark hair, ice blue eyes staring at him. That was why he knew it. The girl from his dream, staring at him, terrified, through Timothy's eyes.

If anything, knowing who she was made Kyle all the harder.

Keeping his gaze locked on Timothy's he bent to touch the tip of his tongue to her clit, smiling at the sudden look of surprise and twitch of her hips. His tongue slowly circled the hard nub, rewarded by whimpering moans. Kyle let one finger slip through her folds, testing whether it made her anxious again, his tongue never stopping over her clit. When she was lost, head thrown back, Kyle let one finger slip into her tight warmth. A slow keening cry met his questing touch, and he nudged a second finger into that tight passage, slowly thrusting to let her get used to the invasion.

This was what he was here for.

Kyle rose up, lying down to let his cock brush against her folds, groaning at the warm wet feel of her. He covered her, mouth finding hers, kissing her in a haze of musk and want. He ached to let himself slip inside of her, but he wasn't sure she was ready for that, even though her small fingers clung to his back, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss, back just enough to look down at her, trying to read her expression.

Fear had fled, replaced by surprise and a strange warmth in the pale eyes, warming them from ice to oceans he could get lost in. Kyle read confusion and hunger, and he tried to project reassurance as he brushed a light kiss over her lips. The build of energy was almost too much now, making the world fuzz around the edges, with her the only thing left in focus.

Kyle shifted his hips slightly, his cock nudging against her entrance. Palm against her cheek, he stroked her face reassuringly, never letting her gaze go as he pushed inside. She bit her lip and he kissed it for her, waiting until her expression eased. Then he pushed in, feeling the barrier of her virginity and energy gather as the lock opened.

He had been the key to Timothy's lock before, but it hadn't fit like this. Hadn't felt like this. Here and now, this was the lock he was meant to open, with her mouth on his, her body surrounding him and pulling him in again. He tried to be gentle, but he couldn't help it; he had to move.

The first stroke drew a low groan from somewhere deep inside of him, matched by a soft whimpering sigh as she exhaled. He pushed deep, rocking against her clit, rewarded by the shocked gasp at the sensation. This, yes, this... with the slow glide in and out, gathered energy building into a whirling storm around them. Lightning flashed at the corners of his vision, lit by bright moonlight that Kyle knew had no way to shine in this room and was there anyway, somehow. He didn't care, didn't think about the magic or the consequences, just drove in again on instinct.

He wrapped his arms around her, rolling them on the stone and feeling it scrape against his back as he settled against the rough surface. Her eyes opened again in wide surprise as it pushed him deeper in, mouth open in a silent cry that Kyle could swear mouthed his name. This gave the control to her, and she took it, rocking gently to see how it felt, as Kyle fought to hold back his building orgasm. It also let him explore her body more, tasting the gentle and unexpected curves with his fingers, thumbs skimming over her nipples to see how she gasped when he did so. Kyle slipped one hand between their hips, his thumb rolling over her clit, adding sensation as she slowly fucked them into a building storm of energy.

It had to go somewhere, Kyle realized. That energy was for something, and even in a dream he shied away from grounding it back into the stone and risking cracking it again. But the only other place, the only other receptacles available, were themselves. And he felt that pull and push, energy mixing between the two of them and slowly drawing in and out, as if it couldn't decide where to go. A fusion of everything that they were, threading through them. Wrapping around them and binding them closer with every stroke.

He was getting close enough that he wanted to come. He could hold off, he knew, but there was a near desperate need inside of him to complete this build and empty himself into her. She fell forward, palms flat against his chest, one right over his heart. Her hair tickled his skin as she swayed, soft mewling sounds telling him how close she was. His thumb circled her clit, and she cried out, but it wasn't right. Not quite, not yet. Reaching up, he dragged her head down so he could claim her mouth with his, filling her there with his tongue, breathing her breath. Then he let his hand drift down her back, carefully spreading the cheeks of her ass and stroking further down until he found that puckered hole. He gently slipped one finger in to the knuckle, and then she was his, filled completely, entirely by him.

She shuddered over him, and there was a thunderclap of noise as the first wave of an orgasm rippled through her. Kyle thrust deep into her, knowing she hadn't let go completely, not yet, and at the rough sensation she cried out against his mouth. His finger slipped deeper in, stroking inside her ass in the same motion as his cock inside her, tongue echoing that motion again. Three holes, filled three ways, but all by him. Three was important in magic, and he felt that energy wrap more tightly around them again.

With a bright flash of light, it broke, and she screamed, body shaking so roughly he stopped touching her clit, wrapping his arm around her and burying himself in her as he let go as well, pouring all his energy into her and taking back what she gave through her hand on his body and her mouth breathing into him.

Kyle woke alone in his bed, hard and aching, body loose as if he'd orgasmed. Craning his head, he saw that his roommate still slept, and he rolled over, hand lightly stroking along his own length, not really worried about physical release right now. He felt the energy within him still, but it didn't need to escape. It was waiting for him to do something with it, apply it to magic, and that could wait until the morning.

Rolling onto his side, he looked out the window, where the light from the full moon lit the April sky, and he could see gently falling flakes of a late season snowstorm. Somewhere in the distance was a gentle rumble, and a flash of light brightened the skies before fading back to the moonlight.

Thundersnow. Rare enough, but it happened, and Kyle had no doubt that he and Frost -- Timothy -- had caused it. His eyes closed as he started to drift off, hand still wrapped around his cock even as he sought sleep.

He looked forward to breakfast the next morning, to seeing Timothy in the dining room. Kyle had a feeling things were going to be different now. At least, he hoped they were. Because the dream had proven something to both of them, he thought: not only did someone care, they cared enough, for once, to come back.


End file.
